Luz del alba
by albitah carlie cullen
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Jacob no se hubiera imprimado de Nessie y solo fueran amigos? ¿Y que pasaria si 5 años después se imprima de una humana?


imprimación

JACOB BLACK:

Me encontraba en mi casa viendo la televisión con mi hermana Rachel,que estaba enbarazada de 6 meses y su marido,el pesado de Paul que no paraba de

cambiar la television. Habian pasado cinco años desde el enfrentamiento con los Voultoris y Nessie aparentaba unos 15 años. Se habia convertido en mi mejor amiga y eso que cuando nació habia querido matarla.

FLASHBAC

Allí no habia nadie más, solo el y yo.

Nos afanábamos encima de un cadáver.

No quedaba nada de la chica que ambos habiamos amado,salvo esos restos quebrantados ensangrentados y desfigurados. No íbamos a lograr devolverla a la vida otra vez.

Sentí el anhelo de de marchar de allí para siempre jamás, para no volver.

-Vete,pues -me espetó Edward.

Y así lo hice bajé las escaleras temblando y vi a Rosalie,sostenía en brazos a la criatura y le estaba alimentando con sangre.

Sam tenía razón. Esa cosa era una abominación y su existencia, un hecho un demonio maligno y desalmado,un ser sin derecho a existir.

Algo que debía ser destruido.

Me dispuese a atacar los temblores me sacudian ,pero entonces la asesina clavó la vista en mi tenia unos ojos preciosos marrón chocolate,como los de bella.

Al verme me sonrió,y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa se parecia mucho a temblores cesaron y me prometí que yo cuidaria de ella seria como su hermano mallor y conseguiria todo lo que necesitara.

Un sonido nuevo llegó procedente del segundo piso.

Un golpeteo frenético ,un latido alocado... Un corazón en proceso de canvio.

FIN FLASHBACK

En eso momento me sonó el movil era Nessie

-Hola nessie.

-Hola jake ¿puedes pasarte un momento por mi casa?-Me pidió esperanzada.

-vale ahora voy para allá.

-Gracias Jake , ahora nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Colgué el telefono y salí de mi casa,fui hacia el bosque y me transformé.

Iba a ser otro dia más de mi aburrida vida.

Cuando llegué Emmet y Jasper estaban fuera,jugando a pelearse y Rosalie y Alice los miraban mientras hablaban de ropa,los saludé y fui a buscar a nessie.

-Jakee!-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Hola pequeña.

-tengo una buena noticia-dijo alegre-me van a dejar ir al instituto!

-Me alegro por ti-dije sonriendo

-pero puedes hacer algo por mi-dijo mientras pueso su cara de perrito que le habia enseñado su tia Alice.

-Claro,lo que sea

-¿Puedes venir conmigo al instituto?

-¿¿YOO????

-Si tú,esque mis padres no quiere que vaya sola,ya sabes por si me descubren,y como ellos y mis tios ya lo han hecho ,queria que vinieras tu ¡PORFAA!

-Está bien-dije con un suspiro-de todas formas me vendrá bien por que tuve que dejarlo cuando me transformé.

-¡¡YUPI!!! -se qudo pensativa-jake¿ puedes fingir ser mi novio? esque a mis padres no les gusta la idea de que vayan detrás de mi todo el tiempo y además a mi me gusta Nahuel,ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo,será divertido-me vendria bien algo que me entretuviera para no estar solo -¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?

-Podemos ir a ver a Charlie? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a visitrlo.

-Venga vamos.

Cogimos el ferrari de bella y nos fuimos hacia casa de Charli el camino transcurrio entre conversaciones sobre mañana,seria el primer dia de clase, nessie estaba muy nerviosa y para ser sinceros yo tambien lo estaba.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el salon y Chalie nos contó que su sobrina estaba viviendo con él porque su hermano y su esposa viajaban mucho por negocios y se habia mudado aqui,dijo que estaba arriba arreglandose porque se iba de fiesta.

Pasamos un buen rato riendonos,pero necesitaba ir al baño asi que subi pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta vi a la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Tenia el pelo castaño claro,largo y liso, era bajita y delgada y iba vestida solo con una toalla aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años pero cuando la miré a los ojos,unos preciosos ojos pardos(entre marrón y verde) me inundó una oleada de calor ,más intenso que cuando me transformaba en licantropo,pero era otra clase de fuego,uno que no quemaba.

Un destello.

Todo se vino al traste en mi interior cuando contemplé fijamente a la chica que tenia delante. Vi cortadas todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia,todo lo que me habia hecho ser como era se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva unos cables de acero me conectaban al mundo y estaban atados a esa chica,era lo mas importante de mi vida,era mi imprimación.


End file.
